Waterfall
by AlySimmons
Summary: Athrun then faced her, "Do you trust me?"  Cagalli looked at him solemnly and after a while, told him, "More than those who I have ever trusted combined."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters because if I did, drastic changes would have been made.**

**Waterfall**

* * *

><p>They were at the beach, the whole lot of them – well, except for Yzak and Shiho since they went back to PLANT to do some work that the others assumed had already been stacked into large piles on their desks. But then again, seeing that this was Yzak and Shiho they were talking about, such things were close to an impossibility.<p>

It had been near five in the afternoon and hints of orange flashed through the sky, warning others of the impending darkness that was going to inevitably fall upon them. The children had gone to the amusement park that day, along with Aunt Caridad, Myrna and Reverend Malchio – Aunt Caridad and Myrna going because they had missed terribly the times when the Hibiki twins were children and were wanting to relive the happy memories.

Dearkka had lifted Miriallia off the ground and she was struggling to get out of his grasp. She waved her arms around but could not move as Dearkka had secured both her legs with his strong arm. He then threw her on the mat playfully.

Miriallia took his face between her hands and kissed him full on the lips. She wrinkled her nose after letting go of the make-out session and commented, "Wow, you've improved."

Dearkka raised an eyebrow, "Improved on what?"

"Your kissing," She stated. "When we first started going out, you couldn't kiss at all."

"Hey!" Dearkka said, indignant. "I so can kiss!...Right?"

"I'm sorry, Dearkka," Kira answered from his place on the sand. "I can't give you an answer for that, seeing as how I've never kissed a man, let alone you before." And he, along with Lacus who snuggled in the crook of his arm, laughed. Dearkka scowled.

Athrun and Cagalli, who saw the scene, laughed as well, drenched from their swim. Athrun whispered something into Cagalli's ear and she giggled uncharacteristically. He tugged on her elbow, tilting his head, silently telling her to follow him. They went away from the others silently.

It was a long way from the beach, the destination which Athrun had led them to but Cagalli concluded it was worth it. The sight itself was mesmerizing, that is, unless you're acrophobic, which Cagalli knew she wasn't.

They were on top of a waterfall and Cagalli smiled in amusement that although she lived in Orb for the whole seventeen years of her existence, there were still some places in her beloved country that she hadn't known of. It amuses her even more that Athrun who had only resided here for just a little over a year had found this place earlier than her.

"Do you remember that time when Dearkka and I suddenly went missing that time we last went to the beach?" he started, his fingers entwined with his significant other.

Cagalli answered with a nod, "Yeah, we were worried that time, Milly and I."

"We came here," he told her. "And do you know what we did when we reached this place?"

She shook her head.

"We jumped."

Cagalli gaped, "You're saying that you and Dearkka jumped about fifty feet off the ground into the water and lived?"

"It's not that hard to accomplish, Cagalli, not really," He smiled at her. "And besides, we're soldiers."

"And coordinators," Cagalli said. "And sadists."

"Not sadists," Athrun grinned. "Although I admit, it was Dearkka who persuaded me to do such a thing and I assure you, it was quite enjoyable."

"Oh really?" Cagalli contested. "And so you expect me to jump with you?"

Silence.

Athrun then faced her, "Do you trust me?"

Cagalli looked at him solemnly and after a while, told him, "More than those who I have ever trusted combined."

"Good," He said. "Hop on."

She was scared, she knew, but Cagalli wrapped her arm around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist still, albeit tight enough to choke someone to death.

"You can loosen up a little, you know," he laughed.

She sighed sharply, "Do you trust me?"

"The same as how much you trust me," he answered.

"Then trust that I won't strangle you to death," she squeezed her eyes shut and he laughed again.

"Hold on tight," he told her and they jumped into the cool abyss that was the lake beneath the waterfall.

Cagalli felt the rapid air on her face and heard the water falling from the river about fifty feet high up the ground before hearing the splash she and Athrun made themselves. She found herself deep in the water and in instinct, raced to the surface in hopes of air.

She lifted her head up and swallowed as much oxygen as she could. When she could breathe normally again as the adrenaline slowly melted from her senses, she found herself gathered in Athrun's arms and when she opened her eyes, she laughed.

"Well?" Athrun asked, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"That was amazing," Cagalli gasped and both laughed together.

With the close proximity they were sharing, it was obvious to what will come next. Cagalli wrapped her arms around Athrun's neck and they kissed passionately.

This had gone on for a few minutes until they heard a shout above. They looked up to see Dearkka on top of the waterfall, grinning.

"I knew you'd take her here," He shouted, his words directed to Athrun, obviously. "But come on already, we've already packed our stuff. Lacus suggested we go out for dinner and – Hey, Kira! No, haven't seen them yet…No, thought it was them but…"

Athrun then proceeded to lead Cagalli to shore where they laughed again. "I should thank Dearkka later."

"For not letting Kira have the chance to cut your head off?" Cagalli supplied.

"Yes."

Kira may be Athrun's best friend but when it came to being intimate with Cagalli, all hell will break loose.

They laughed once more before heading back to the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry about the super long updates of my other fics, that is, if you read them. Sometimes, I just really can't write anything and if at times I wanted to, I couldn't find the time to actually write something. I had been daydreaming lately and this was the result. I wrote this within thirty minutes so I really hope that you guys liked it.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
